


The Second Time

by ArgentNoelle



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of stories about the final apocalypse. This one is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

The first sentence of this story was a writing prompt from here:

www. dailywritingtips writing-prompts- 101/

.

... ... ...

.

 

The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky. Out through the sky, winged beings fought—and on the ground, and there were dead, and it was all too real.

Of course it had happened at last, but it shouldn't have, because after all they'd gone through to stop it happening—it had done nothing. No, not nothing, but only put off the inevitable.

It shouldn't have been inevitable, though.

They should have made some difference.

Somehow, it felt as if it had happened already—in so many ways, so many variations—and perhaps it had.

He leaned against a wall, let his sword fall to his side, watched for a glimpse of something—somebody—but there was nobody there.

An angel stumbled around the corner, and the fight began again.

It felt like it had been going on forever, when it finally finished—and the silence was loud, it screamed—when it all ended. It didn't matter who won, really—it was all over anyhow.

He had never seen Aziraphale.

.

.

.

This story sort of happened because I ended up thinking how, in every story about the apocalypse happening for real, Aziraphale and Crowley always end up meeting. And then I thought, there was just as much chance they never would.

.


End file.
